Previously radiation protection cabins have been used which are adapted to the x-ray systems to be tested, meaning that one has a plurality of different sizes of radiation protection cabins, with a significant problem being the different radiation protection systems that cannot be monitored manually. The design of the radiation protection in these existing arrangements is very maintenance-intensive and the construction below the ceiling is very non-uniform and thereby inflexible.